As the Stars Shine Brightly
by BolinxKorra24
Summary: Kiara is a headstrong and short-tempered 13 year old girl who is also the farternal sister of Avatar Korra. Kiara leaves her cold home in the South Pole to find someone who will give her love her parents didn't give her. As she lives in Republic City, Kiara meets new friends but also faces challenges that stops her from getting to the boy she loves.
1. Love at first sight

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own LOK it belongs to the creators, Bryan and Mike.**

**I only own my fanfiction**

**This is my first fanfiction so it's not as good as the upcoming chapters…**

**Title: As the stars shine brightly **

**Summary: ****"Will you marry me?" he asked. She stared at him, "Iroh, I'm only 13!" The general smiled, "I'm not going to visit you in the south pole until 4 years later, so when I get back I'll marry you." That night, she fled the south pole and went to Republic City leaving her friends and family, including her sister korra, forever because she can no longer stay or visit there again.**

**Just to clarify, Kiara is avatar Korra's FRATERNAL twin sister. Anyway, enjoy! **

As a fire nation ship docked on the icy waters of the south pole, an old man about the age of 76 came up to an old women who waited patiently.

"Well, if it isn't Fire Lord Zuko," she smiled.

"It's good to see you again, Katara," he greeted back. Behind him, a small boy peeked out from the Fire Lord's leg. Katara noticed and smiled.

"How's this adorable child?" she asked.

"This is Iroh, my grandson he's ten years old. Be polite and say 'hello' Iroh,"

"Hello, it is an honor to finally meet you, grandpa has been telling me stories about how he and team avatar saved the world," he replied.

"I decided to bring him with me so he can visit the South Pole for the first time." Zuko noticed a little girl with shoulder length brown hair staring from afar with icy blue eyes. Iroh gasped softly at the sight of the cute girl.

Katara noticed and gave an amused chuckle and motioned the little girl to come over. "Zuko, Iroh, this is Kiara."

"Hi, I'm Kiara, sister of Avatar Korra, a waterbender, and 6 years old," she chirped happily.

Even though she was greeting both of them, Kiara was only staring at Iroh. However, Iroh was oblivious to this and was busy making a snowball. After hesitating for a few moments he made up his mind and threw it straight at Kiara's face. She wiped it away slowly and gave him the death stare. He backed away slowly and quickly regretted his actions and ran away as fast as he can with Kiara hot on his trail.

"Come back here and face me like a man!" she shrieked and waterbended a few snowballs and threw them at him with all her might. Unfortunately, the snowball landed on Korra as she happened to come out of their house.

Korra stared furiously at her sister and Iroh, "I'm going to kill you both," she muttered and sent them flying by summoning a block of ice from the ground beneath their feet.

Both kids landed somewhere that was actually farther from their home than Korra intended to launch them.

"Where are we?" Iroh asked.

"I'm not sure… I can't even see the town anymore" Kiara said staring absentmindedly around.

"Do you think we can find the way back?"

"Of course! I live here I know every single route back home." Kiara answered.

As they started walking back towards the direction of her home, "Hey, I'm sorry about starting the snowball fight, I just wanted to have fun and-" Iroh never got the chance to finish his sentence and suddenly fell into the icy depths of the ocean.

"Aaaaaaaugh!"

"IROH!" Kiara shrieked and the ice underneath her gave way and she plunged in after the Fire Lord's grandson.

**Cliffhanger! Remember this is my first fanfiction so it might not be as good as the next chapters! Please R&R! **


	2. Stuck

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own LOK it belongs to the creators, Bryan and Mike.**

**I only own my fanfiction**

"IROH!" Kiara shrieked and the ice underneath her gave way and she plunged in after the Fire Lord's grandson.

Kiara slowly opened her eyes and saw Iroh sinking further and further into the ocean.

"_N-No…"_ she thought. She used the last of her energy to swim down and grabbed Iroh and created a tower of water that helped them get to the surface. But because of the little energy Kiara had left, the water quickly stopped and they once again fell into the ocean. This time, Kiara fell into unconsciousness.

After floating in the ocean for awhile, Iroh woke up on the icy ground and looked around confused.

"Wh-what happened?" he asked.

He felt something shift beside him and found Kiara still holding onto his wrist but unconscious.

"Hey, hey Kiara wake up," he whispered softly in her ear.

Kiara moaned and opened her eyes and sat up. "Where am I?" She gasped when she remembered seeing Iroh fall into the ocean. Then she felt something tap her shoulder repeatedly behind her.

Kiara turned around quickly and closed her eyes as she screamed, "GET AWAY FROM ME!"

And punched Iroh in the jaw and sent him flying in the air. He landed back on the ground with a smack. Kiara stared at her "attacker" who lay motionless and half conscious on the ground.

"Oops…"

After dragging the half conscious Iroh toward the town for 10 minutes, Kiara found herself face-to-face with wolves.

"Iroh. WAKE. UP!" she snapped and slapped him across the face.

"Ow! I'M AWAKE! You didn't have to slap me," he exclaimed.

Kiara stood there, trying to process all that happened so far in her head. "So let me get this straight, you were awake the whole time and you made me carry for 10 minutes?"

"Ye_p_"

" . KILL. YOU." She threatened.

Both kids were so caught up with their fight that they didn't notice the wolves were coming nearer and nearer. Suddenly, one of them jumped and grabbed Kiara's neck with its teeth and attempted to run as fast as it could as blood started to well-up and she screamed in pain.

"No! Kiara!" Iroh wailed as the wolves started to advance up to him. He quickly firebended at them and the wolves whimpered and backed away at the sight of fire as he kept firebending to stop them from getting closer.

Kiara was still stuck in her own situation and created a water whip and slapped it hard across the wolf's muzzle. It hollered in pain and let go of Kiara. She then summoned a huge water whip that smacked all of them and sent the wolves toward a small snow-hill. They got up and ran away whimpering.

"Yay! We're still alive!" Iroh cheered.

Kiara laughed before groaning in pain due to the wound on her neck.

"Kiara, are you ok!"

Fiery flowed into her eyes as she yelled, "Does it LOOK like I'm ok? So much blood is coming from my neck! I'm going to die!" The last sentence ended softly as she broke down into tears.

Iroh was shocked, he'd never seen a girl break down in front of him and that the fact Kiara might die out here, leaving him to find the small village by himself in this unfamiliar ice land.

"Don't worry, I'll help you. Just relaxe and I'll find a safe place so I can look at your wound." He smiled softly. He leaned down and picked her up. Kiara blushed slightly but Iroh didn't notice.

After an hour of searching, Iroh finally found a place for them to rest.

"Let me take a look," he said softly. "We need to get back to the village before it gets infected, don't worry you won't die. I'm here to help you."

"Actually, I learned how to heal injuries from Sifu Katara. So all I need is water," she responded.

She drew water from the air with a simple movement of her hand and pressed it against her neck. The water glowed for a second before falling onto the ground. Iroh peered at her neck and the wound was no longer there.

"Wow…" he whispered, his eyes widened with awe.

Kiara laughed. "This is nothing, what Sifu Katara can do is even more amazing.

"But I think you're amazing…" Iroh breathed.

Kiara stared at him, blushing madly and quickly looked away. The ten year old boy quickly regretted saying that out loud, and actually even regretted thinking about it.

"_What am I doing? She's only 6 and I'm only 10!" _

Suddenly, a huge blast of cold wind blew from the entrance of their little "igloo."

"Oh no…" Kiara whispered as she stared outside at the blizzard that had just started.

"I guess we're stuck in here until the blizzard stops," Iroh foretold with fear in his eyes and Kiara had the same expression in hers.


	3. Memories

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own LOK it belongs to the creators, Bryan and Mike.**

**I only own my fanfiction**

* * *

"I guess we're stuck in here until the blizzard stops," Iroh foretold with fear in his eyes and Kiara had the same expression in hers. "How long do you think we will stay in here?"

"I don't know," Kiara murmured looking outside, "Some storms can last for days. Hopefully this one will only last a few hours. Even then we can't go outside, it'll be to dark." She stumbled forward and quickly covered the hole when the blizzard became stronger.

"Can you only firebend?" she asked after a few moments.

"Yeah, why?"

"I can also earthbend" she whispered very quietly.

"You can also earthbend… wait, what?" he replied, shocked. "I thought only the avatar can learn more than one element."

"Look, I don't really want to talk about it."

"Then why tell me?" Iroh asked puzzled.

"I guess I just want someone to know other than Korra" Kiara answered staring at her feet.

Iroh knew she was done talking and was waiting him to do the same. So, he turned his back to her and stared at nothing.

* * *

After 2 hours of sitting in silence, Kiara noticed something was off. She quickly began to make a hole in the ceiling and Iroh looked at her in confusion.

"What are you doing?"

"The Blizzard stopped!" she exclaimed.

After of minutes of making the hole, Iroh peeked out.

"Wow!" he pointed out.

Outside, the small body of water that was near them was now completely frozen.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Kiara murmured. "Especially with the full moon out."

"Just wondering, how are we going to get anything to eat?"

"We fish." Kiara replied with a grin.

She jumped out of their little igloo and ran towards the frozen water. She created a huge piece of ice and smashed it on the surface of the ice. Suddenly water came flowing out of the hole. Kiara watched the hole patiently, waiting for a fish to arrive.

"What are you doing?"

"Shut up for a second,"

A fish swam near the hole and Kiara waterbended it out and shot it down with a sharp piece of ice. She kept doing the same thing until she captured four fishes.

"Dinner is served!" Kiara announced with a smile. "You cook the fish with your firebending." She ordered Iroh and he obeyed immediately.

* * *

After dinner, they lay on the ground of their igloo and looked up at the sky.

"I love looking at the stars and moon at night," Kiara breathed. "What about you?"

"I never watched stars before; I'm always too busy because Fire Lord Zuko is my grandfather." He answered. "Why do you love watching them?"

Kiara hesitated, "Well, I always get lonely. Since my sister is the avatar everyone spends more time with her than me. Some don't even notice me at all. My parents love both of us equally, or that's what my mom says. But I always feel that they favor Korra more, not only because she's their eldest child but she's also the avatar."

Iroh didn't know what to say, he just laid there stunned.

"Do you think my parents even notice I'm gone? After all, I'm not the _Avatar_." She spat out the word like it was venom. "When I look at my window, I feel so _safe_, like the spirits are protecting me and the stars are all watching me…" she trailed off.

Iroh could tell that she was lost in her own thoughts as she turned with her back facing and him and murmured the words 'good night.'

He stared at her as the moonlight shone on her, making her brown hair look like silver.

"_Spirits, she's cute…" _Iroh thought before shaking his head wildly to get rid of the thought. He turned around as he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

It had been 3 days since Kiara had told him about her past and 2 days since they found her village again. Her parents scolded her for disappearing and Fire Lord Zuko was furious with Iroh.

"What were you thinking?" he had asked Iroh, "Do you know how worried I was? A 10 year old boy lost in this unfamiliar place! You could have frozen to death!" After that, Zuko dragged Iroh back to the ship while saying good bye to everyone.

Kiara waved at Iroh and mouthed the words 'come back to visit soon!' and he nodded.

* * *

**Please R&R as always! J**


	4. Feelings

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own LOK it belongs to the creators, Bryan and Mike.**

**I only own my fanfiction**

* * *

Kiara waved at Iroh and mouthed the words 'come back to visit soon!' and he nodded.

* * *

It's been 7 years since Kiara last saw Iroh and now she is 13. After hearing that Fire Lord Zuko and Iroh were going to visit, she got very excited.

Kiara ran inside her house and picked her nicest dress to wear before he arrived. After coming out of her house, Korra stared at her.

"Why are you dressing so formal? You're just going to see Iroh," she said laughing.

"I haven't seen him for 7 years. How am suppose to dress?" Kiara snapped.

Korra kept on staring before saying, "You like him don't you?"

Kiara gaped before laughing, "No! Why would you think that? I only like him as a friend." Then she grew serious and admitted, "Well, actually I DID but I just don't know if I like him anymore. But now that I think about it really hard, I know I don't have any more feelings for Iroh."

Korra stood up and patted her shoulder, "You just keep telling yourself that, sis," before walking away to practice her bending.

Kiara rolled her eyes before getting in the earthbending stance threw a rock at Korra. Korra smiled, she knew Kiara would do this. She turned around and chopped the rock in half with watebending and threw slashes of ice at Kiara. Her sister dodged it quickly and reflected the attack.

* * *

They practiced outside for a long time before stopping, panting for breathe. Kiara heard her name being called and looked up.

"Iroh's here!"

She began to run before Korra soaked her with a blast of water.

"Korra, what are you doing?"

"Don't worry, just waterbend all the water away, you needed to wash anyway after practicing," Korra teased. "And fix your blue ribbon."

Kiara smiled, dried herself, and re-tied her ponytail with a blue ribbon Korra gave to her, before running to meet her friend while Korra followed her, but more slowly.

Kiara slowed down when she spotted Iroh with his back turned to her. She decided to sneak up behind him and tapped his shoulder. He turned around and smiled at her.

"Hey, Kiara! It's been 7 years, right?"

"Yep. You look so different! Well, your 17 so…" she trailed off not knowing what to say. "So, what have you been doing these past 7 years?"

"I joined the United Forces and became general," Iroh announced proudly.

Kiara smiled and hugged him. Iroh was surprised and hugged her back.

"I missed you so much," she mumbled, ignoring Korra as she mumbled, "Don't have feelings for him anymore? Yeah, right." But Iroh didn't hear that.

"I missed you too, so what did you do in 7 years?"

She turned around and whistled. A white-silver wolf ran from her house and came up to her. "I got a pet wolf. His name is Toby."

After petting the wolf, Iroh hesitated and said, "Kiara, I need to ask you something."

"Yeah?"

He kneeled down, and Kiara instantly knew what it was, her smile quickly vanished.

"Will you marry me?" he asked.

She stared at him, "Iroh, I'm only 13!"

The general smiled, "I'm not going to visit you in the South Pole until 4 years later, so when I get back you'll be 17 and I can marry you."

Korra nudged her, "He's waiting," Kiara glared at her.

"Um… Iroh… I'm sorry, but no…" she answered looking away as people gathered, shocked to see someone to reject a person from the Fire Nation Royal Family.

"How could you reject him?"

"Are you trying to break his heart?"

People yelled and questioned her everywhere and Kiara couldn't take it anymore. She pushed past the crowd of people and ran away, with Toby, to her favorite hiding spot whenever someone yelled at her or she was forgotten.

"She doesn't really mean it…" she heard Korra talk to Iroh who just stared at the direction Kiara ran, looking heartbroken.

* * *

After 2 hours since Iroh proposed to her, Kiara was still sitting on the edge of a huge block of ice that looked like it was ready to plunge into the ocean 100 feet below it. But Kiara didn't care. The only thing she cared about was what Iroh had asked her.

His voice kept echoing in her head. "Will you marry me? Will you marry me?"

Kiara felt hot tears slide down her cheek as she screamed to the ocean before breaking down again and being comforted by Toby.

"Kiara?"

She quickly wiped the tears away and turned around to see Iroh watching her.

"Iroh, I'm so sorry about what happened, I didn't mean to break your heart. I…I just didn't want to marry you—not that I don't like you! I _do_ like you, just no not that way."

"Kiara, I understand. It's not your fault that you don't like me, like I like you…"

She stood up and kissed him on the cheek and hugged him. "I'm sorry." She said one last time before walking back to her village.

Once she got back, many people stared at her. Some were still shocked, others looked at her with pity, but most of them glared at her.

One of them muttered, "Well if it isn't the heartbreaker. She thinks she's too good for someone like General Iroh."

Others started to murmur to each other as she walked back to her house.

* * *

After dinner, Kiara stayed in her room and stared at the stars.

"_If they don't want me here, why bother stay? I'll only be called a 'heartbreaker.' And if I return they'll just chase me out for leaving" _She thought.

That night, she gathered what she needed the most and ran away to Republic City, only leaving a letter to explain but didn't reveal where she fled to. Kiara only left the people who hated her for also being able to earthbend, those who didn't know she exist, those who didn't care what happened to her, her parents who loved Korra more, and her sister who loved her very much.

* * *

**Please R&R as always! Love you all! ;)**


	5. New Friend

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own LOK it belongs to the creators, Bryan and Mike.**

**I only own my fanfiction**

* * *

That night, she gathered what she needed the most and ran away to Republic City, only leaving a letter to explain but didn't reveal where she fled to. Kiara only left the people who hated her for also being able to earthbend, those who didn't know she exist, those who didn't care what happened to her, her parents who loved Korra more, and her sister who loved her very much.

* * *

It's been 2 days since Kiara and Toby left the South Pole and decided to stop by an island before continuing. She sat on the edge of the cliff with her pet wolf and stared at the stars.

"I wonder what will happen to us when we got to Republic City." Kiara murmured.

Toby just whined and continued washing.

"We can't go back to the Southern Water Tribe, Toby," she said petting his head.

"I wonder what everyone will think of me know that they probably read the letter." She chuckled. "Oh, I can only imagine what they'll call me." Kiara also felt a twig of guilt in her, remembering Korra and Iroh.

Kiara sighed, "It's not my fault I don't like him right?"

Toby just snarled at her.

"This is just sad, I'm talking to a wolf and it's my best friend. Anyway, sleep well buddy, we have a long day tomorrow."

With that she curled up beside Toby and fell into sleep.

* * *

The next day, Kiara finally arrived to Republic City. As the emerged from the water, Kiara stared at her surroundings.

"Wow… this is amazing," she breathed.

She hopped on top of Toby and he started running toward the streets.

"Watch where you're going!"

People yelled as Toby dodged satomobiles as it almost hit them.

"Sorry!" Kiara wailed as two satomobiles crashed into each other.

After minutes of trying not to be killed, they padded on the sidewalks, not knowing where to go.

"Are you lost, girly?"

She heard a deep voice behind her. Kiara turned around to see a man giving a devilish smile.

"Why don't you come with me and I'll help you?"

She returned the smile. "Sure let me first do THIS!"

Kiara earthbended the ground between the man's feet and it hit him right in his private parts. He screamed, but not too loud because he was in pain and Kiara sent him flying by earthbending again. He landed back on the ground after a few moments and got up screaming away.

Kiara smiled triumphantly, but turned around when she saw a boy stare at her from an alley. By the looks of him, he probably was a year younger than her. He kept staring with enormous green eyes that were so adorable.

Kiara stared back. "May I… help you?" she asked uncertainly, keeping a small rock floating in her hand behind her back in case.

The strange boy kept staring before suddenly, "That was so amazing!" he burst out finally.

Kiara smiled but held onto the rock. "Thanks."

"Can you please teach me? My earthbending isn't that good, please?"

"Umm, I don't know. Will your parents even let a strange girl you met on the street teach you how to earthbend?"

The 12 year old boy's smile was suddenly gone. "My parents…..passed away when I was 6…" he trailed off.

Kiara gulped, _"At least my parents are still alive…" _she thought. "I'm so sorry."

"It's fine, you didn't know."

"So how takes care of you? Do you have anywhere to live?" she asked.

He smiled and Kiara wanted to hug him so much, "I have an older brother, Mako. He's great! We live on the streets but he always takes care of me."

She looked around, "Where is he?"

"Oh, he's working to get us enough food to eat every night."

Kiara felt like crying but then remembered something. "Hey, I have some money, do you want me to buy you and…..Mako….. some food?"

"Really? That's great!" He took her hand and started to drag her to the nearest food stand.

"By the way, what's your name?"

"I'm Bolin, what about you?"

"Kiara."

After that, she smiled and thought, _"I think I made a new friend Korra. But he's so adorable!"_

* * *

**This chapter was shorter than usual, but I'll upload really soon today or tomorrow so remember to check back! ;) Bolin and Mako are introduced to the story and will now be main characters! Hooray! Anyway, please R&R as usual! Love you all ;)**


	6. The Bending Brothers

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own LOK it belongs to the creators, Bryan and Mike.**

**I only own my fanfiction**

**Sorry about uploading this later than expected, writers block :P. So I decided to make this a little longer, enjoy ;)**

* * *

After that, she smiled and thought, _"I think I made a new friend Korra. But he's so adorable!"_

* * *

Bolin finally reached the food stand and asked, "Hey Kiara, can you buy a few dumplings? Their my favorite."

Kiara nodded and turned to the owner. "Can I have 20 dumplings, please?"

"That will be 10 yuans."

She opened her bag that Toby was carrying and took out the exact amount.

"Thanks." Kiara said and walked away with Bolin.

"How much money do you have?" He asked.

She hesitated, "I think 5,000?"

Bolin gaped. "Why do you have so much?"

"Well, all of this is my money that I saved when I was at home. Anyway, where do you live? I can walk you there and help you cook the dumplings."

Bolin pointed to the alley close by and they continued to walk in silence until they reached it.

"Um, we're not alone," Kiara whispered, staring at the a boy with a torn and dirty red scarf. He stared at both of them with a hard amber gaze before finally settling on Kiara and narrowed his eyes.

"Mako!" Bolin cried happily and ran towards his brother to give him a hug.

Although Kiara didn't like the way Mako glared at her, she tried being nice. "You're Bolin's brother right? I've heard a lot of great-"

Mako interrupted, "Take one more step towards my brother and you will end up in a hospital."

"No Mako, she's-" Bolin began.

But Mako didn't pay attention to Bolin and started firebending at Kiara. She dodged them gracefully.

"Is that all you've got?" she teased and created a water whip, to Bolin's surprise, to extinguish the fire.

Mako scowled and firebended again.

This time, Kiara barely missed the shot and little bits of hair on the side of her face were burned off. She watched it fall to the ground in silence.

"How DARE you!" she screeched after a few moments and drew water from the air and sent slices of ice toward Mako.

He dodged swiftly and burned it.

Bolin couldn't take it anymore and yelled, "Mako, Kiara please stop!" He ran towards his brother, knocking him onto the ground.

"Kiara didn't do anything to me! She only helped me buy some dumplings with her own money!"

Mako continued to glare at the water tribe girl before sighing and muttering the words, "Thanks…"

"You're welcome," she huffed.

"Kiara's great! She bought me 20 dumplings!" Bolin continued.

Mako glanced at his brother before turning to her. "How can you buy 20? Usually, I can only get 5."

Kiara's anger melted quickly when she remembered how poor they were. "Well, I have a lot of money with me." She hesitated before saying, "Bolin told me about how little money you have so do you want me to give you some?"

Mako was about to protest until Bolin interrupted.

"That would be great!"

Kiara smiled at the cute earthbender and walked over to Toby to get some.

Mako pulled Bolin aside.

"What are doing?" He hissed.

Bolin stared at him with a blank expression. "What do you think I'm doing? Kiara is nice enough to give both of us money to SURVIVE out here. Isn't that what you want?"

Mako shook his head wildly. "I am perfectly capable of taking care of you and getting enough money to feed us every night."

"Do you have to be so stubborn?"

"I have a good job and I get a good amount of money every day."

Bolin rolled his eyes. "If you consider working for the Triple Threat Triad a good job, then I don't know where you've been."

"It's okay with me if I give you guy's money. I actually want to help in any way I can."

Both brothers jumped when they heard her voice and turned around.

"We don't need your-" Mako began.

But Bolin glared at him and he sighed.

"Fine," Mako grumbled and took the money from her. "How much is this?"

"About $200 yuans," Kiara answered smiling.

Mako nearly fainted. But Bolin's eyes shined with happiness.

"Do you want me to help cook dinner or something…" she asked looking at her feet, not knowing if it was good to ask in case Mako got angry that he couldn't take care of his brother alone.

But Mako nodded and said, "Thanks."

Kiara looked around. "How do you cook the dumplings without any pots? Or water…"

Bolin pointed toward a dark spot in the corner. "We keep them over there," and ran to get one.

Kiara stared at the pot as a few bugs crawled out. "You cook your food in HERE?"

"Ye_p_."

The girl shuddered. "I'll clean the pot. Do you have any water?"

He shook his head.

Kiara waterbended enough water from the air, and quickly cleaned the pot.

She drew water from the air again and placed it inside.

"Hey Mako, can you light this up?" She asked.

Mako got up and set the twigs Bolin had collected on fire.

* * *

After cooking and eating the dumplings, Kiara led them on top of a nearby house to stare at the city and stars.

"Wow…" Bolin said, "The stars are pretty, especially with the city lights."

"What about you, Mako?" Kiara asked.

He shrugged, "Their okay, I guess."

Kiara frowned at him.

"Kiara? How can you earthbend and waterbend?" Bolin asked staring at her with curiosity.

The water tribe girl sighed as she remembered Iroh asking the same thing 7 years ago.

"_Might as well get it over with," _she thought.

"I have a sister who can earthbend, too." Kiara began. But she left the part out about Korra being the avatar. The brothers are the only people who treated her like an equal, and she wasn't about to let it change.

"I was actually jealous of her. So my waterbending teacher helped us out with our problem."

Kiara looked at the brothers who were giving her full attention and she continued, "Although it was risky."

"How come?" Bolin interrupted.

* * *

"_Since she is the avatar, she shares the same blood as all the avatars before her." Sifu Katara answered Kiara's question. _

"_Only the avatar is supposed to be able to bend more than one element. It might take a great effect on you."_

_If it didn't work it could kill her. But Kiara was willing to take the chance._

_That night, Katara injected a little bit of Korra's blood into her own body. _

_After that, Kiara was in a coma for about a week before finally waking up with a new power._

_Korra was delighted when she watched her sister bend a rock off the ground. Kiara stared at her hand and clenched her fist and smiled. _

* * *

Bolin stared at her with admiration in his eyes while Mako just watched her with a bored expression.

"That was a cool story!" Bolin exclaimed.

"Really? Because I thought it was stupid." Mako retorted.

With that, Kiara launched him off the roof by earthbending.

It's been a few hours after they decided to sleep on the roof instead of the disgusting alley they called 'home.'

* * *

Mako decided to join them after climbing back up and shoving Kiara off this time for revenge.

Kiara stared at the night sky that were now covered with millions and millions of stars. Mako shifted beside her and she looked at him staring at her.

It was improvement, Kiara had to admit. The hostility had vanished from his eyes.

"What?" She asked coldly.

Mako smirked, "Nothing, why would I want to stare at someone as ugly as you?"

Kiara was trying SO hard not to break his bones.

They lay there a few moments in awkward silence.

"How long have you been taking care of your brother?" Kiara finally asked, breaking the silence.

"You know, I like you better when you shut up." Mako said coolly.

"JUST. ANSWER. THE. QUESTION." Kiara snarled.

"For about 6 years now."

Kiara hesitated not knowing what else to say before asking, "Bolin said that you are working for the Triple Threat Triad? What's that?"

Mako sighed before turning toward her and stared at her with amber eyes.

"_They're so pretty…" _Kiara thought.

"The triad is the most feared gang in Republic City. Their criminals, always causing trouble."

Kiara's eyes widened. "Then why would you work for them?"

"I'll do anything to protect my little brother."

Kiara's eyes softened and whispered, "You are an amazing brother." Giving him a heart-melting smile before turning around to sleep.

Mako smiled at her and turned around.

* * *

**Tell me what you think about Kiara and Mako! As always please R&R! ;)**


	7. Love

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own LOK it belongs to the creators, Bryan and Mike.**

**I only own my fanfiction**

* * *

Kiara's eyes softened and whispered, "You are an amazing brother." Giving him a heart-melting smile before turning around to sleep.

* * *

Mako smiled at her and turned around.

It's been about a month since Kiara met the brothers and she decided to live with them. She helped clean their alley before deciding that they should move into a real house for only 1,000 yuans.

She bought all the necessary furniture so it was comfortable.

"You shouldn't spend your money so carelessly," Mako warned.

Although Mako wasn't too thrilled to hear that Kiara was staying with them he was happy about the house, Bolin was delighted.

"It won't be boring anymore now that you're living with us!" He had told her.

Kiara helped buy food for them every day and kept Bolin out of trouble whenever Mako was away on his 'job' or buying food with her money.

Kiara decided to get a job at a nearby café as a waitress, only to sneak food from the kitchen every time.

"Won't your boss notice?" Mako and Bolin had asked.

"Don't worry, he's too stupid to notice anything. Plus, my co-workers help me steal."

By doing this, they were able to eat lunch and dinner without buying.

Her boss paid her a lot every time she worked so the trio was never short on money.

However, every time she got home from work, there was always a boy or 2 following her, much to Mako's annoyance and Bolin was visually upset.

But Kiara wasn't blind to the reaction of the brothers and rejected the stalker when they asked her out.

Besides that, Kiara decided to train Bolin on how to earthbend. Whenever they got the chance, they would go to their very small backward and practice.

* * *

"That's good," Kiara said one day as caught a rock that was thrown to him from behind.

She smiled, he was getting the hang of how to listen to his surroundings before attacking.

Bolin turned around and had his goofy smile on, "Just GOOD? Don't you think I'm becoming better every da-"

His sentence was cut short when Kiara tackled him on to the ground, his stomach facing down with Kiara lying on top.

"Never let your guard down," she whispered in his ear.

Bolin felt her breathe on the side of his face as he blushed. "Damn it Kiara, get off!"

"Not until you promise not to be a sitting turtle-duck anymore!" She responded applying more pressure on him until he felt her chest, his face becoming even redder.

"Wha—I don't even know what that means! GET OFF!" Bolin used his full force and pushed her back, sending her high into the air.

She landed in the pond.

As Kiara got out to dry her by waterbending, Bolin couldn't help admitting, _"Damn she's cute when she's soaked…"_

A thought crept into his mind and he face palmed himself.

"What?" Kiara asked before thinking and her own face turned red with embarrassment.

"DON'T YOU DARE EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!" Kiara screeched and started beating Bolin up senselessly with a water whip.

She huffed, "Pervert…"

After their training session was complete Bolin asked, "What do mean 'Sitting-Turtle Duck'?"

Kiara stared at him with amusement sparkling in her eyes, "I mean, your too slow, your reaction needs to be faster. Plus, your shorter than me."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Nothing, I just want to point it out," Kiara giggled.

Bolin frowned, "You're only half an inch taller."

"That's another way to say you're shorter."

Bolin scowled as they went into the house to rest.

* * *

"You know," Bolin piped up at dinner time, "Isn't it kind of weird to have a girl live with us?"

"Excuse me?" Kiara asked.

Mako cocked his head in confusion.

"Well, only me and Mako are related. Isn't it kind of uncomfortable living with two boys? Not knowing what they'll do…"

"That's enough, Bolin," Mako said, "Don't make Kiara feel uncomfortable, plus, we're not perverts."

"Well, SOME of us are…" Kiara muttered staring at Bolin. "But it is kind of weird living with two boys I'm not related to. But we're all friends, right?"

Both brothers nodded.

"_If only you knew…" _one of them thought.

* * *

That night, when Kiara was asleep in the other room, both brothers were still awake.

They shared a room due to Kiara being a girl and there were only 2 bedrooms in the house.

One of the brothers crept out of their bed and out the door while the other brother stared at the entrance he exited.

The boy silently walked to Kiara's room and peeked inside.

"_If only you knew… how I feel about you… would you feel the same? I love you with all my heart… I knew I loved you the moment I laid eyes on you, even if we didn't really know each other."_

He smiled at her as she slept silently.

**Which brother loves Kiara? Please keep on reading my story to find out! Please R&R as usual! ;)**


	8. Confession

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own LOK it belongs to the creators, Bryan and Mike.**

**I only own my fanfiction**

"_If only you knew… how I feel about you… would you feel the same? I love you with all my heart… I knew I loved you the moment I laid eyes on you, even if we didn't really know each other."_

He smiled at her as she slept silently.

The next morning, Kiara, Mako, and Bolin around the dining table eating breakfast. The brothers watched her intently.

"Whaf?" she mumbled.

"Nothing," they said in unison.

Kiara stared sat them for a few moments before continuing eating her breakfast.

During the afternoon, Bolin approached Kiara who was practicing her waterbending in their backyard.

"Hey Kiara!" He said with his signature smile.

Kiara smiled, "Hi Bolin. Is there something wrong?"

"No, nothing wrong. Just wanted to ask you if you have any plans tonight?"

Kiara blinked. "Uh, no."

"Great! So I was wondering if you would like to… have dinner with me."

The water tribe girl laughed. "So you're basically asking me out?"

"Well if you want to put it that way… yeah!"

She rolled her eyes. "Sure, that would be great."

Bolin's eyes beamed. "So I'll pick you up at around 8?"

"Bolin…"

"Yeah?"

"I live here… with YOU,"

"Oh yeah! Sorry I forgot," Bolin said with a sheepish smile.

Kiara laughed, "Well, I look forward to it."

She gave Bolin a quick kiss on the cheek and strolled inside while looking back and winked to Bolin as Mako came out.

"What was that all about?" He asked his younger brother.

Bolin was frozen in place, before finally bursting out, "I have a DATE with Kiara!"

Mako's face fell, but he tried to be happy for his brother. "Congrats, bro."

It was 7:35 pm, and Kiara waited in her room patiently. Her head sharply went up when she heard a knock on her door.

"Who is it?" She asked eagerly.

"Kiara, it's me, Mako. Open up, please."

There was silence from the other side of the door, and Mako thought she had fainted or something. But the door opened after a few moments and Kiara stared at him with icy blue eyes full of wonder.

"Oh Mako, I thought Bolin said you were going to be gone for an hour,"

Mako suddenly felt anger inside him boil at the thought of Bolin and Kiara going out on a date. "Well I'm still here, aren't I?" Mako retorted, causing Kiara to flinch a little.

"Well sorry!" She snapped back.

With that, she attempted to slam her door in Mako's face but he stopped her by grabbing her wrist.

"Let go!" She shrieked.

"No! Look, I'm sorry about snapping at you. I just couldn't stand the thought of you and my brother going out."

Kiara's anger melted and she sighed. "Oh Mako. You can't just get pissed at something you don't like. Just deal with the fact that Bolin and I are going out on ONE date."

"I-I can't."

"Why not?" Kiara asked, looking at Mako with suspicion.

"Because…" Mako didn't finish his sentence; instead he leaned forward and gently placed his lips on Kiara's. Kiara kissed Mako back before breaking away when she realized what she was doing.

"I'm sorry Mako, but I think you should leave," Kiara replied, turning around and closing the door gently.

Mako stared at the door. _"Damn! What the hell was I thinking? _He wanted to knock on the door again and apologize. But part of him knew she wouldn't want to talk to him. And the other part of him knew that every time he saw her, he wanted to hold her and kiss her forever. So Mako turned around and walked away from her door.

It was exactly 8:00 when Bolin knocked softly on Kiara's door.

Kiara was sitting in the corner of her room and got up to open the door.

"You ready to go?" The earthbender asked.

Suddenly, she rememerbed their date.

"Yeah! Where are we going?"

"My favorite restaurant in town! Narook's Seaweed Noodlery! I'm sure that you'll love it too since it's Water Tribe food." He announced happily.

Kiara smiled. "That's great, Bo."

As they were about to leave, Mako said, "Have fun!"

Kiara glared at him for a few moments before pulling Bolin out of the house with her.

During their date Bolin brought her to Republic City's Park. They strolled around before taking a seat under a huge tree.

"Bolin, this is really nice." Kiara said smiling as she stared at the surrounding area.

"Well, I thought about bring you to look at the whole city on a tower, but I thought you would enjoy this," Bolin pointed out.

Kiara turned to stare at him too.

"Your eyes are so beautiful…" Bolin murmured as he stared into her icy blue eyes.

He began to lean forward to kiss her when Kiara stopped him.

The earthbender's green eyes sparkled with hurt. "What's wrong?"

The waterbender sighed. "It's just complicated right now."

"Is there someone bothering you? If there is I can help keep him straight."

Kiara laughed gently. "Don't worry there's no one bothering me." But Kiara knew it was a lie.

Bolin kept staring at her. "You're lying, aren't you?"

"Bolin…"

"After all the time we spent together today on this date, you lie to me?

"No, Bolin-"

"After all I've done for you? How _could _you?"

"Bolin!" Kiara finally shrieked. This time tears were flowing from her eyes. "You want to know the truth? Fine! It's your brother! He came up to me before our date and we ended up kissing and…and… it's just so confusing right now!"

Tears began falling from Bolin's face too. Kiara stumbled forward and hugged him tightly.

"I'm so sorry Bolin. I didn't mean for this to happen," Kiara mumbled.

"Why…why is it so complicated?" He barely whispered.

"Because, I was really happy when you asked me out, but when Mako kissed me, I was also so happy. It's just so confusing. I don't know if I like you or Mako."

Bolin cupped his hands on Kiara's face and made her look at him.

"Kiara, listen. Hearing you say that you don't know if you like me or Mako made me really happy but also miserable. I really like you but I don't want to be picked like some kind of prize. I need to know if you like me or Mako, not in between."

Kiara stared at his green eyes and murmured. "I don't know…"

After hearing her say that, Bolin thought he heard his heart crack open. Tears began to flow again from the earthbender's eyes very fast. He turned around and began to walk away.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Kiara asked.

"I'm going home, but why do you care? Go run home and be with my brother."

Kiara stood there and watched him go home. Suddenly she ran and hugged him making Bolin turn around.

"What now-"

Kiara quickly pressed her lips against his. Bolin's eyes widened with shock and pulled away.

He stared at the Water Tribe girl and she smiled at him with tears still rolling down her face.

"What was that for?" Asked the stunned earthbender.

"The only way to stop you from leaving me is to kiss you." Kiara answered giving a sweet smile.

Bolin rolled his eyes. "Did you really think it will be that easy for me to forgive you?"

"_Yep_" She replied and pushed him into the pond and ran away giggling.

"Hey!" Bolin yelled and chased after her.

They ran all the way home and Bolin didn't catch here until then. Both of them gasped for breathe.

"I'm going to get you back one day," Bolin threatened playfully.

"Make sure I don't push you into something first," she teased. Then she grew serious.

"Listen Bolin, I had a really great time with you even though we argued. I didn't mean to break your heart. I just think it's too early to decide whether I want to be with Mako or you."

Bolin smiled. "It's fine. As long as you had a great time and you're happy, I'm happy too."

Kiara stared at him in surprise. "Really?"

"Really."

"You're a great friend, Bo and you are one of a kind." With that, she hugged him tightly.

"Just saying, I watched you sleep last night…" Bolin said with a sheepish grin and Kiara punched his stomach playfully.

They broke apart quickly when they heard a loud noise come from inside the house.

"What was that?" Bolin asked and reached for the door. He found that the lock was smashed open and little bits of ice hung from it.

"Oh no…" He breathed.

"What?"

"MAKO!" He shrieked and kicked the door open and gasped.

Kiara glanced inside, her eyes widening with shock.

Inside, two men were holding a now bleeding Mako while the third one was looking around for money. He turned around with his eyes gleaming with interest.

"Well if it isn't little baby Bolin," He said with a devilish smile.

Bolin scowled. "Let go of my brother!"

"Who are these people?" Kiara asked glaring at them.

"The Triple Threat Triad," He spat out the name with unmasked hatred.

The man looked over Bolin's shoulder and glanced at Kiara.

His eyes widening with shock, "You're the brat that I met a month ago who sent me flying by earthbending me."

Kiara recalled the incident when she first came to Republic City and a strange man came up to her and she earthbended his weak spot. She started laughing at what the man's facial reaction was.

"Oh yeah, that was actually kind of funny."

He ignored her and stared at Bolin. "You boys owe me a lot of money when you worked for us."

"Let go of him and I'll give you the money," Bolin answered through clenched teeth.

The leader smiled and he turned around. "Get him, leave the girl to me," He told his teammate.

A man wearing a green outfit darted toward Bolin and grabbed him by the neck.

"Bolin!" Kiara shrieked before falling onto the ground when a water whip tied itself to her leg. The leader slashed a few water discs that sent Kiara flying to the wall and froze her arms and legs. She grunted as she tried to free her arms beside her body.

"You know, now that I think about it, I think the only good way to make you suffer, girly, is to watch your little boyfriends get hurt," He said with a evil grin.

Kiara's eyes widened with shock and sweat fell from the side of her face.

The leader created a sharp shard of ice and held it near Mako's chest and held his hand back before thrusting it forward.

"NO!" She shrieked.

**Cliffhanger! :P Please continue reading to find out what happens next and please R&R! ;)**


	9. Demon

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own LOK it belongs to the creators, Bryan and Mike.**

**I only own my fanfiction**

* * *

The leader created a sharp shard of ice and held it near Mako's chest and held his hand back before thrusting it forward.

"NO!" She shrieked.

* * *

Kiara opened her eyes when she heard the ice fall and shatter on the ground. Everyone in the room except Mako, Bolin, and herself was frozen and shaking. She immediately knew what she did.

"Bloodbending…" Kiara whispered and looked outside at the full moon.

The ice that stuck her to the wall shattered into tiny pieces and she fell to the ground. Kiara stared at her shaking hand before clenching it and laughing.

"Ah hahahaha! You're all doomed!" Kiara shrieked with a crazed smile.

With the movement of her hand, she sent the triad out of the now destroyed house and Kiara stumbled after them. Her blue ribbon fell out of her hair and onto the ground. The hair fell on top of her eyes and the triad leader glanced at them and let out a small squeak of shock.

Kiara's pupils turned into slits and her eyes were wild with hunger for blood. In other words, her eyes had turned into those of a wolf's.

The Triad stared at her with fear. One of them tried to escape but she made a huge water whip and captured him, sending him tumbling back.

"Pl-please don't h-hurt me," he whimpered.

Kiara gave a harsh laugh that caused him to flinch.

"What makes you think I would hold back?"

With that, she instantly sent him flying by earthbending and went into the air as well.

"You guys hurt my friends!"

Kiara did a spinning kick on the back that sent him crashing back down on the ground below.

"We're sorry!" Another one said. "We won't do it again!"

"Oh, it's too late for sorry! You should have thought of that before you attacked us!"

Kiara earthbended the ground beneath them and they landed a few yards away.

* * *

Back in the house, Bolin had helped Mako with his injuries along with Toby, who was knocked unconscious before, and was know watching Kiara, beating the crap out of the Triple Threat Triad.

"Is that still Kiara?" Bolin said with a very small whisper.

Mako was staring at her with shock and shook his head. "I don't know bro."

"How did our sweet, but short tempered, friend turn into a monster?"

Mako didn't answer his brother and instead kept watching Kiara.

"All those times we've spent together and not once Kiara has acted like this," Bolin continued.

"We need to stop her," Mako concluded and Bolin nodded.

* * *

Kiara lifter her arms up and water from the surrounding areas swirled around them for a few moments before turning into ice and taking the form of claws.

Kiara swiped the air and ice shards flew behind the men who were motionless with fear. The shards of ice stuck to the ground and formed a barrier that didn't let them escape.

"We need to fight back somehow!"One of them hissed to his teammates and they nodded.

The Triple Threat Triad launched multiple attacks at her and she wasn't prepared for any of them. The attacks hit Kiara everywhere while she tried to block them with her claws. When she withdrew them, a huge rock smacked her jaw and she fell backward with a smack. Kiara laid there motionless, bleeding the life out of her due to the many attacks she endured. Kiara eventually got back up to her feet and staggered from the loss of blood and removed multiple ice shards that pierced her body.

"Kiara!"

She heard her name, but it felt like it was far away.

"Kiara!"

There it is again.

"KIARA!"

This time it was loud and clear. The Water Tribe girl turned around and saw the brothers watching her in horror.

"Kiara, please stop, please…" Bolin begged her.

"What the hell is wrong with you guys? I'm protecting you people from these bastards!" Kiara hissed her eyes still like a wolf's. "I've never been appreciated in my life before, no matter what I do. This is just like back in the Southern Water Tribe." Kiara spat.

"You don't need to protect us. They've got the message never to bother us again, you can stop." Mako pleaded.

Kiara kept on glaring at them before muttering, "Go die in a hole." She launched ice spears at them and continued to torment the triad.

The brothers barely dodged her attack and watched her.

Kiara neared the three men who were frozen with fear. Then, one of launched an ice shard at her face. She quickly moved her head away, but the ice made a deep cut on her cheek. While distracted, another one sent fireballs at her that burned Kiara's right upper arm. They continued to attack her, but she stood her ground. Eventually, they got tired and Kiara glared at them.

"I'm going to make you feel so much pain you'll wish you've never been born!"

Kiara thrust forward to claw them with her ice claws before freezing in place.

Mako and Bolin noticed how much blood was coming out of her wounds and she suddenly collapsed onto the ground. All the ice around them quickly melted and the Triple Threat Triad ran away screaming.

"Kiara!" Bolin yelled her name, hoping that she'll get up and be her normal self again. But Kiara didn't move at all. The brothers ran up to her and turned her over to look at her face. Bolin flinched.

Kiara was bleeding heavily from one side of her face and her body was covered in multiple wounds that didn't stop bleeding.

"Oh no," Mako whispered. "We need to get her to the Republic City hospital now!"

Bolin stared at him with fright in his eyes. Mako hadn't seen that look since he found out that their parents had died.

"How are we going to get there on time? It's 20 minutes away!"

Toby barked nearby and ran over to them.

The brothers quickly climbed on his back and Toby ran as fast as he could to the hospital.

"Mako… she isn't died, is she?" Bolin asked in a whisper as he stared at her unmoving body.

Mako stared at his brother with fear in his eyes too and didn't answer.

Suddenly, Kiara stirred. "Mako…Bolin…" she barely whispered.

"Kiara!" Bolin said with happiness lighting his eyes as he saw her eyes were her normal icy blue color.

"I'm so sorry…I didn't mean to let things go so out of hand. I also attacked you guys…I'm sorry…"

"Don't talk!" Mako said franticly, "We'll get to the hospital soon!"

Kiara gave them a small smile. "Don't bother; I'm already feeling my life slip away…"

"Don't say that!" Bolin answered, his voice cracking up with fear. "We won't let you die!"

Kiara touched Bolin's face with one hand before letting it drop with a dull thud on his lap and slowly closed her eyes.

* * *

**What do you guys think? Kiara turning into a demon in the middle of the story and losing her life at the end? Please R&R your thoughts on the story! Love you all! ;)**

**P.S. I'M CHANGIN THE CHARACTER CATEGORY FROM GENERAL IROH TO BOLIN!**


	10. Murder

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own LOK it belongs to the creators, Bryan and Mike.**

**I only own my fanfiction**

* * *

"Don't say that!" Bolin answered, his voice cracking up with fear. "We won't let you die!"

Kiara touched Bolin's face with one hand before letting it drop with a dull thud on his lap and slowly closed her eyes.

* * *

Mako and Bolin waited outside the emergency, worried about their friend. The doctor then came outside to meet them.

"How is she?" Mako asked.

"Kiara lost a lot of blood and her injuries are severe, and there is a chance she could die but that chance is only 40%."

"Can't you give her some blood that people donated?" Bolin asked franticly.

The doctor shook his head. "Her blood is…unique. I've found very little amounts of wolf blood in her body. I don't know how she got it, but it could have been from being injured from one. I also found something interesting."

Bolin and Mako stared hard at him but the doctor hesitated.

"Do either of you know if she is related to the avatar?" He asked.

The brothers exchanged a confused glance.

"I'm not sure, but she did say that she has a sister who can earthbend. Why?" Mako asked.

"Her blood also contains blood that only can be found in the avatar. By having that blood, it can allow her to bend more than one element."

There was complete silence before Bolin asked.

"So what's going to happen to her if she doesn't have enough blood?"

"Like I said, she could die. But if Kiara rests in the hospital for about a month, she'll be a lot better than she did when she arrived."

"Can we see her?" Bolin whispered.

"No. We have to let her rest for about a day. You boys can see her tomorrow."

* * *

The next day, Mako and Bolin arrived at the hospital early. When they arrived to her room, they knocked gently.

Kiara was staring at the ceiling of her room when she heard the knock on the door.

"Come in," She said.

Mako and Bolin came inside her room flowers and a balloon. Both brothers' eyes widened with surprise when they saw her lying on the bed.

Her arms were all wrapped up in bandages as well as her legs and parts of her face were also wrapped in it.

"How are you feeling?" Bolin asked, giving a nervous smile.

Kiara kept staring at the ceiling and said nothing.

"Kiara?" Mako replied staring at the Water Tribe girl.

"He said I was going to die right?" Kiara murmured still staring at the ceiling.

Bolin shook his head wildly. "No! Well you have a 40% chance, but that's pretty low, right?"

There was silence before Mako asked her, "The doctor mentioned something to us yesterday…" he hesitated.

Kiara dragged her gaze from the ceiling of her room and glared at Mako.

"What did he say?" She snarled.

He looked at her in surprise before continuing, "Well, first he asked us if you were related to the avatar and told us this weird story on how your blood contains a small amount of wolfs' blood and the avatar's blood," Mako laughed nervously.

Kiara laughed, "Hah! That's crazy."

Bolin stared hard into her eyes. "The doctor was telling the truth wasn't he?"

Kiara stared at her green-eyed friend and opened her mouth to say something before closing it. Then she murmured, "Yes, yes it's true," looking at her blanket with guilt.

"Wait, I have two questions," Mako said looking shocked. "Why do you have wolf blood inside your body and IS the avatar related to you or have you done something bad to have their blood inside you?"

"NO! I would never do something like that!" She shrieked before attempting to jump out of the bed and tackling Mako but the pain from her wounds prevented her from doing so.

"Then explain yourself! And we want honest answers," Mako growled.

Kiara glanced at the two brothers. "I think I got wolf blood in my own due to a wound I got on my neck when I was about 6." Kiara recalled when she and Iroh were lost and got attacked by a pack of wolves.

Kiara hesistated before continuing, "The doctor is also right about the avatar relation. Remember the sister I told you guys about awhile ago?"

Mako and Bolin nodded eagerly.

"Well, she's the avatar. So her blood was injected into mine so I could also earthbend."

"Wait, so what about what happened yesterday?" Bolin asked curiously.

"I guess the wolf blood just took over, giving me a violent nature and unlimited power."

No one spoke for the next few minutes. Kiara was staring at the ceiling again, Mako had his back against the wall and a frown on his face, while Bolin stared outside the open window looking thoughtful.

Little did they know, someone was standing near the door, listening to their whole conversation before turning around to leave.

* * *

After those few minutes were up, Bolin asked, "Why didn't you tell us your sister was the avatar?"

Kiara turned her gaze to him, her eyes full of guilt. "If I told you then it would be like the Southern Water Tribe again. My people favor my sister over me because she's special and that's what I tried to get away from. You guys are the only ones who never compared me to her and I didn't want to ruin that."

Mako sighed and walked over to her. "Kiara, we would never do that to you."

"How would you know that? You've never met my sister," Kiara snapped at him.

Bolin walked over to her, "Even if we did, we would never treat you any differently."

Kiara stared at his green eyes, "Promise?" She asked both of them.

The brothers exchanged an uncertain glance without Kiara noticing.

"We promise," Bolin said with a smile, although he wasn't so certain himself.

Kiara smiled at both of them.

"Hey, after you're out of the hospital, we can hang out like old times!" Bolin said with a grin.

"Oh…..yeah…..I forgot to tell you guys. Once I'm out of the hospital, I'm leaving Republic City."

"WHAT?" Mako shrieked causing Kiara and Bolin to flinch with shock.

"Why are you leaving?" Bolin asked.

"Come on, you saw what I've done out there two days ago. I was a _monster_." Kiara whispered.

"Yes I have to admit that," Mako said while receiving a glare from Bolin, "But that doesn't mean you have to leave the city?"

Kiara shook her head. "You even admitted yourself just now. I was a monster and I even attempted to kill you guys. What happens if this happened again? There will be no one to protect you from me hurting either one of you."

"But you can't leave! This probably only happened because you got crazy about bloodbending and that you were trying to protect us from danger" Bolin said looking helpless.

The Water Tribe girl sighed. "Maybe, but still, I can't stand the fact that my crazy nature could one day kill one of you."

"But—"

Mako interrupted his brother. "There's nothing we can do, Bo. Kiara's made up her mind."

Kiara looked at him in shock that he agreed to let her go so easily and hurt sparkled in her eyes.

Bolin wanted to protest but Mako dragged him out of the room.

"We'll see you tomorrow," Mako called but didn't look back.

Kiara stared after them and felt a hot tear flow from her eyes. Before long, she cried uncontrollably.

* * *

After arriving to their house, Mako finally let go of his brother.

"What's wrong with you? How could you even let her go? Didn't you see how she looked when you said that? She really likes you, you know."

"I know," Mako whispered.

Bolin knew something was wrong and looked at his brother with shock. Mako was crying, with tears that were falling fast from his face.

Bolin couldn't take it anymore and hugged his brother with tears falling from his eyes too.

* * *

That night, Kiara was staring out the window at the full moon. She felt her veins pulsing and her heart beat quickening at the full moon as it gave her power. Kiara heard someone come into her room and closed her eyes to pretend she was asleep. They came up to her bed with a small empty needle and started to undo the bandages from her left arm very carefully. Then they stuck the needle in her arm and collected a small amount of blood. After doing that, they exited the room.

Kiara's eyes flew open the second they left. She got up and walked to the door. Normally, Kiara would have trouble walking due to her injuries but tonight was the full moon and it gave her unlimited power.

She opened the door and glanced around. Kiara saw a figure walking away to the left. She jumped out of her room and yelled.

"Stop!"

The figure stopped walking and turned around. Kiara gasped when she saw it was the doctor who had stolen some of her blood.

"What are you doing out of bed, Kiara?" The doctor asked with smile.

"You know _exactly _what I'm doing! Why did you take my blood? Answer!" She shrieked and created a few ice shards that floated around her.

"Why, it's only an experiment. I needed to take a sample of your blood."

"Liar!" Kiara screeched and threw all the ice shards toward him.

The doctor burned all of them with ease by firebending.

"Fine, you want to know what I'm doing with your blood?"

"Yes!"

"When I was little, my family disowned me. I lived on the streets for years, being tormented by those stupid Republic City citizens. I vowed to get my revenge on everyone in the city, so I decided to work at the hospital."

Kiara frowned. "Why at the hospital?"

"For years, I've waited for someone like you to come. You have a great power, you have wolf's blood that can give you unlimited power and you have the avatar's blood flowing in your veins. With your power, I can take over Republic City and maybe the whole world." He laughed.

"Never!" Kiara yelled and kept throwing ice shards at him.

"Just give up, little girl. I'm a firebending master," He replied with a smile.

He threw fireballs at her and she dodged them while extinguishing them with water.

"Come on! Turn into a monster already! Show me your true power!" The doctor said as he kept launching fireballs at Kiara.

"_No! I promised I would never turn into that thing again! But if I don't he'll just end up killing me," _Kiara thought.

She earthbended and encased herself inside of it. Kiara sat inside and closed her eyes.

"Feel the full moon's power…"Kiara muttered to herself.

After many attempts to break the earth that surrounded Kiara, the doctor eventually broke it with a fire kick.

When he peered inside, Kiara was more than ready. She broke the entire thing and slashed at him with huge ice claws.

"Wha—"

He never finished the sentence as Kiara dug her claws in both of his arms and slashed, making a deep wound. The doctor screamed in pain as the Water Tribe girl kept slashing deeper and deeper in his arms. Kiara eventually stopped when his arms were bleeding uncontrollably.

Kiara laughed with a crazed look in her eyes. "Fool, don't you know never to attack a Waterbender when the full moon is out?"

"You…my arms…you destroyed my arms!" He screamed.

"Serves you right when you try to destroy Republic City, my home."

"How dare you? This will never be over!" He shrieked.

Kiara jumped in the air, "Oh? Are you sure? Because it looks like it's over for you!" With that, Kiara did a cross slash on his chest.

The doctor's body fell to the ground with a dull thud the second Kiara landed the killing blow deep in his chest.

Lightening crackled outside as Kiara gazed at her ice claws that began to melt. They were now completely covered with blood.

"I killed him…" Kiara whispered before grunting. "Serves him right though. He tried to take over the city with my blood and tried to kill me."

Kiara turned around and walked back to her room as a storm began outside.

* * *

**What did you guys think about this chapter? Please R&R and share your thoughts with me! ;)**


	11. Lies

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own LOK it belongs to the creators, Bryan and Mike.**

**I only own my fanfiction**

* * *

"I killed him…" Kiara whispered before grunting. "Serves him right though. He tried to take over the city with my blood and tried to kill me."

* * *

Kiara turned around and walked back to her room as a storm began outside.

The next day, MetalBending Cops were swarming all over the hospital when someone found out the doctor had died.

Kiara cleaned every damage she and the doctor had caused last night at the hospital and healed his wounds so it looked like he died naturally.

Mako and Bolin took her home because they were still investigating how the doctor died.

"Are you still going to leave Republic City?" Bolin asked once they were home.

"I don't know, Bo," Kiara responded. She looked around the house and saw that it was all clean again.

"Hey, how did you guys fix everything in the house after the Triple Threat Triad broke in?"

"Oh, we just hired some people to fix it," Mako replied.

After that was silence. Kiara sat on the couch looking everywhere but them. Bolin whistled and looked at random things while Mako stared into space.

"Did you…hear anything last night while you were still at the hospital?" Bolin asked in a small voice.

"_Yeah, I heard A LOT of things last night!" _Kiara thought, remembering the doctor's shrieks. "No, I didn't hear a single thing last night."

Bolin searched her gaze for a few moments before shrugging.

"Well as long as you're safe it's fine, right?" Mako replied as Kiara and Bolin nodded.

* * *

During dinner, Bolin asked. "Who do you think killed the doctor?"

Kiara flinched, knocking a bowl of soup flying and landed on Mako.

"Oh sorry!" Kiara apologized as she bended the soup off him.

"It's fine. Why were you so surprised when Bolin asked the question?" Mako asked looking at her with confusion.

"Yeah and why are you so nervous? You were nervous every since we came back from the hospital." Bolin added looking suspicious.

Kiara panicked. "I'm just wondering if someone killed him…" She said looking everywhere but them.

"So you're scared?"

"I guess," Kiara replied. _"Scared about being caught!"_

Bolin gave her a heart-warming smile. "You don't need to be scared Kiara! We're here to protect you," Mako nodded.

Kiara laughed. _"Would you still protect me if you found out I killed him?"_

* * *

That night Kiara laid in her bed, panicking.

"What if they find out it was me?" She asked herself before shaking her head. "No, I covered up all the evidence, no one will find out!" Kiara laughed. She turned around and closed her eyes.

Although she reassured herself many times, a small voice in her head told Kiara, _"Their going to find out, no matter what you do, they'll find out," _It said.

* * *

The next morning Kiara walked into the living room, stretching and yawning and tried to flatten her hair that was no longer in a ponytail. She stopped mid-stretch when she saw a MetalBending Cop sitting with Bolin and Mako. All of them turned around when they noticed she was watching them.

"Are you Kiara?" The cop asked.

"Yes, is something wrong?" Kiara peered past him and glanced over to the two brothers.

"You are summoned to appear on court, 2 days from now."

Kiara gave him a suspicious look while her heart seemed to skip a beat. "Why?"

"It's regarding the death of the doctor."

"So you're accusing me of killing him?" Kiara felt her heart racing now, a sweat drop began to fall from her face but Kiara stopped it by waterbending it away from her.

"No, we are not accusing you. We just want to get some information from everyone that stayed in the hospital before he died."

The cop began to leave the house. "Have a nice day." He addressed to all of them before turning around and left their house.

Kiara closed the door softly and turned around to face both brothers.

"Is there a reason why he came to US and wanted you to appear on court?" Mako asked.

"How would I know?" Kiara lied.

She began to walk away from the living room when a rock wall stopped her tracks. Kiara looked at Bolin and was startled to see anger his eyes.

"Kiara, I'm sick of you lying to us every time! How could you not trust us? You lied yesterday when you said you didn't know how the doctor died or why the cop came today!"

Kiara earthbended the wall away and said nothing.

"How could you?" Bolin whispered.

Kiara was still not responding and began to walk toward the backdoor that lead to the backyard. As she opened it, Bolin charged at her and knocked them into the pond.

The Water Tribe girl got up gasping for breath when Bolin pulled her under again. Kiara felt her nerve break and lifted Bolin out of the water and flung him to the other side of their backyard.

"What's wrong with you?" She screamed at him.

"What's wrong with me? What the hell is wrong with YOU? Why can't you tell us?" Bolin shrieked back as he flung chunks of rock at her.

Kiara stopped the rocks while breaking them apart and encased it inside water and flung the whole thing at him.

"It has nothing to do with you!"

They kept fighting until Mako stopped both of them.

"STOP!" He shrieked and firebended at both.

Kiara glared at him and then Bolin before storming into the house.

She turned around once more and shrieked, "I HATE you!" at Bolin.

"Go die in a hole! I don't care as long as I don't see you again!" Bolin shrieked back when he heard his heart crack open.

Kiara stopped in her tracks before continuing while hot tears fell down her face.

* * *

That night, after dinner Bolin was in his room staring at nothing.

"_I should go apologize." _He thought. Bolin got up and walked out of his room. When he was in front of Kiara's door, he heard her crying.

"Stupid Bolin," Kiara muttered and slammed her fist against the wall which left a mark on where she hit it.

Bolin heard it crumble a little and backed away from the door slowly.

"_Maybe I should talk to her another time…"_

* * *

It was the day of the trial as Kiara sat in front of the court.

"We are here today to discuss about the death of the doctor and what caused his death." A councilman announced.

Bolin and Mako sat near Kiara and Bolin noticed her shaking a little.

"We have found out that it was not _something_ that killed the doctor, but _someone_."

Kiara felt her heart race and a sweat drop slid from her cheek.

"While investigating, we have found that the doctor was holding a needle that contained blood. We examined it and it matched that girl's blood." A Metalbending cop said pointing at Kiara.

Kiara interrupted, "How do you know it was my blood?"

"While you were in the hospital, the nurses had to take a sample of your blood and we found that it matched with the blood in the needle."

Kiara sat back down and was panicking.

"We also examined the doctor's body and found that his chest had a faint scar that was probably there right before he died and was healed by a waterbender."

Bolin couldn't take it anymore and got up. "That doesn't mean Kiara killed him!"

Mako pulled him back down.

"But Kiara was the only waterbender in the hospital."

Anger blazed in Bolin's green eyes.

"My friend is NOT a murderer! Kiara, tell this idiot that you're not responsible for the doctor's death!"

Kiara stared blankly at Bolin, "I wish I could…" She said.

Mako was shocked, "Wait, what are you talking about?"

Kiara shook her head helplessly. "I can't keep telling lies to you guys anymore." She paused before looking at the whole court and announced, "You were right about everything, I killed him!"

* * *

**What do you think is going to happen to Kiara now? Please R&R and share your thoughts with me! ;)**


	12. Escape and Admitting

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own LOK it belongs to the creators, Bryan and Mike.**

**I only own my fanfiction**

* * *

Kiara shook her head helplessly. "I can't keep telling lies to you guys anymore." She paused before looking at the whole court and announced, "You were right about everything, I killed him!"

* * *

The people in the court gasped while Mako and Bolin stared at her with shock.

Everyone in the court began to murmur in small groups and sent swift glares at her.

After the council members talked, councilmen Tenzin got up. "Kiara, since you have admitted you murdered the doctor you are guilty. We decided you will serve 5 years in prison."

Kiara backed away slowly as Metalbenders cornered her. "Wait! I have a reason why I killed him!" But no one listened.

One of the cops sent a metal cord at her and she dodged it. Kiara quickly earthbended and broke her handcuffs. Then she summoned a huge mist and froze the whole court as well as freezing everyone, including Mako and Bolin, on the spot.

Kiara turned around and ran off. On the way out, she glanced back and saw Bolin watching her with sad green eyes.

As Kiara ran on, she whistled. Toby came running to her and she got on him.

"Go Toby! Go!"

* * *

The wolf ran faster and kept on running until she was out of the city. Kiara glanced back once Toby stopped running. No one had followed her. They had run until they stopped in a small forest. Kiara looked around and was surprised. The forest was beautiful. Usually, forests at night were scary but this time, the moonlight turned it silver.

"I guess we're going to live here know," Kiara told Toby sadly.

She slumped down against a small tree, crying as she remembered Bolin's sad green eyes and Mako's shocked expression.

"We can't go back there Toby, never."

The wolf whined as she buried her face in her knees.

* * *

After a few hours later, Kiara decided that they were going to live in the cave nearby.

"This is perfect, Toby! It's right next to a stream and only a few small trees around!" Kiara exclaimed.

Toby yelped happily at the open sky.

"Yeah, it's also a great spot at looking at the stars at night!" She said.

Although Kiara tried to be happy, she couldn't be. Leaving behind her friends was hard especially when they never treated her like others did in the South Pole.

Kiara petted the wolf on the head as she gazed up at the stars with sadness in her eyes.

* * *

Bolin stared out his window. "She loved watching the stars at night…" He murmured to Mako.

Mako sighed, "She's not coming back, Bo. She killed someone! You think Kiara would walk into the city and let the cops arrest her?"

His brother didn't say anything and kept staring outside. "Kiara _**will**_ come back, I know it."

* * *

It's been about a month since Kiara escaped Republic City.

"I can't believe those stupid cops didn't search this forest! I mean, _come on_! It's _right next_ to the city!"

Toby stared at her with blue eyes of wonder. Kiara sighed and sat down. They have been living in the same cave and ate salmon and trout they caught from the river and Kiara was going mad. She hated living in a cave, Kiara hated having to hide everyday in case there were MetalBending Cops nearby. The thing she hated the most was leaving Republic City, a home to her best friends, her home.

Bolin was pacing around the living room.

"Why won't she come back?" He asked to no one in particular. "It's been a month!"

Mako sighed. "I told you, Bo. Kiara isn't going to come back!"

Bolin ignored him and decided. "Okay, if Kiara isn't going to come back, then I'll find her and force her to come back!"

The earthbender raced to the door and turned to face his brother. "I'll be back either today or tomorrow." With that he ran outside.

Mako wanted to run to him but stopped. "Huh, if he wants to find Kiara then let him," he told himself out loud.

* * *

Bolin kept running around the city for about an hour before stopping and gasped for breath. After resting for a few moments, Bolin looked around. He had reached the end of the city and saw a forest beyond it.

"_Do you think she went in there?"_ He asked himself, and then a voice answered him. _"Don't be stupid! Why would Kiara hide in there? It's so close to the city it's not even funny!"_

Bolin shook his head wildly, "Well it won't hurt to try," he said.

The earthbender walked around the forest for another hour before concluding, "Yeah, I'm lost."

Something moved in the bushes out of the corner of his eye. Bolin turned around and saw someone run in the opposite direction and Bolin raced after them.

"Wait!" He shrieked. "I. NEED. HELP!" Bolin stumbled and fell down the hill. The person he was chasing after turned around and shrieked as he crashed into them and they kept falling down until they splashed into a pond.

The person emerged from the surface, flailing their arms around wildly. Bolin came up after them and gasped for breath. He rubbed his eyes.

"Oh sorry for chasing you, I needed help in getting out of this forest and finding my friend who's been lost for about a month." He laughed before continuing. "Weird, because she dresses just like you."

The person froze in spot and laughed too. "Yeah, I'm afraid that I can't help you, I'm very busy." They said with their backs turned to Bolin.

Bolin began to become suspicious. "Are you sure you can't help me?"

They nodded.

Bolin tried to look at their face but they kept looking the other direction. Finally, Bolin caught them and gasped. He saw a girl with long brown hair that reached her waist, she wore a blue t-shirt with a special design on both sides of the sleeves, a blue ribbon was tied around her neck in a perfect bow, and she had the icy blue eyes he had come to love.

"Kiara?" Bolin whispered his heart pounding.

Kiara glazed at him with sad eyes.

The earthbender stared at her a few moments.

"I'm so sorry Bolin. I meant to come back but I couldn't. I was afraid—"

Bolin didn't let her finish and hugged her tightly with tears flowing from his green eyes. Kiara blinked before allowing the tears that built inside her for so long out and hugged him too. They embraced each other for a few minutes.

"I was so scared," Bolin whispered as he let go of her and looked into a pair of watery eyes. "I was so scared of never seeing you again, Kiara."

Kiara nodded, "I was also scared of never seeing you again, Bo. I thought you didn't like me anymore because I killed someone."

He shook his head. "You're wrong. No matter what you do, I will always be with you… I love you, Kiara."

The Water Tribe girl's eyes glowed when she heard him say that. "I like you too, Bo."

Bolin was a little heartbroken. "You don't love me?"

Kiara shook her head. "It's a little too early to say. But right now, yes, I love you too."

Bolin smiled, "Well, at least it's for now right?" He laughed.

He stopped laughing and stared at her icy blue eyes and leaned forward. This time, instead of pushing Bolin away, Kiara accepted the kiss.

After a few moments, Bolin pulled away and sneezed.

"Wow, thanks for sneezing at my face, Bo." Kiara replied and quickly washed her face in the pond.

"Sorry about that. I just noticed how cold it is in the pond."

"Well, let's get out then."

They walked back to her cave in silence. The only thing that showed they loved each other was their hands entwined together.

* * *

**Sorry about the delay with this chapter! :( I was experiencing writers block! I'll try to upload the next chapter soon! Please R&R! ;)**


	13. Decisions

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own LOK it belongs to the creators, Bryan and Mike.**

**I only own my fanfiction**

* * *

They walked back to her cave in silence. The only thing that showed they loved each other was their hands entwined together.

* * *

Bolin and Kiara sat in the cave talking.

"Are you going to go back?" Bolin asked.

Kiara was silent for a few moments. "Yes, I'm coming back with you."

"Why did you kill him?"

"It wasn't my fault!" Kiara said defensively. "He stole my blood, forced me to turn into the monster, and attacked me! What was I suppose to do? Let him kill me?"

Bolin was startled at her sudden rage.

"It was self-defense! I wouldn't kill someone!"

Bolin placed his hands on her shoulders, "I understand Kiara. I was so confused why you would do something like that. I knew that you had a good reason." He said gently.

Kiara smiled and hugged him. "Thanks for understanding, Bo."

* * *

While Kiara and Bolin walked into the city, Metalbending Cops surrounded them almost immediately.

Kiara tensed and looked ready to attack. Bolin rested his hand on her shoulder.

"Calm down, Kiara. Remember what we said?"

Kiara stared at him and sighed.

"Fine," she glared at the cops. "I surrender." Kiara said through clenched teeth.

* * *

Handcuffs held tightly around Kiara's hands as the Metalbending cops pushed her along. She glanced around her surroundings and realized she was in the Police Headquarters. They pushed her into a room that was covered in metal. Kiara realized that she wasn't the only one in the room. She looked up and saw a woman, with two scars on the edge of her face, glaring down at her.

"Get up!" She barked.

Kiara jumped up onto her feet.

The women then dragged Kiara to a chair beside a table.

Kiara stared at her for a few moments and asked. "Are you Chief Lin Beifong?"

The women nodded. "I heard that you killed someone?"

Anger blazed in Kiara's icy-blue eyes. "I didn't kill him!"

She began explaining the story again. Chief Beifong turned to the cop that was beside her while Kiara was halfway through her story.

"I think you can leave us alone for now."

The cop looked uncertain for a few moments before bowing and exited the room.

* * *

As Kiara was held in the room with the Chief, Mako and Bolin waited outside for a few hours. They jumped to their feet when they saw Kiara and Chief Beifong walk toward them. Bolin was surprised to see Kiara smiling. She ran toward the brothers and hugged them.

"What happened?" Mako asked puzzled like his brother.

"They investigated the scene again and it was proven that I was right all along!"

"Yes, we examined the scars on Kiara's hand and it was from a firebender. Also, there was a surveillance camera that taped the whole thing." The Chief also added. "But you're still not off the hook." She warned.

This time it was Kiara's turn to be puzzled. "Why?"

"You still committed murder. The council will decide whether or not you can be let loose."

Kiara cursed under her breathe.

"We will have a decision by the end of tomorrow."

With that, Chief Beifong left them alone.

* * *

The trio walked home in silence. When they arrived home, Mako glanced at Kiara.

"It's great to have you home again."

Kiara stared at him before breaking into a smile and gave him a platypus-bear hug.

"Hey, what about me?" Bolin asked with puppy-dog eyes.

Kiara laughed and hugged him too. Bolin then let go and kissed her. Mako's eyes widened when he saw this. The waterbender pushed Bolin back gently and looked at Mako.

"You guys want to catch me up?" Mako asked.

Kiara explained the story about Bolin finding her in the forest.

"I'm sorry Mako." She said with guilt in her eyes. "You're a great guy, but I really like Bolin."

Mako smiled. "No, it's fine! I'm happy that Bolin now has a girlfriend."

Kiara smiled. "Thanks for understanding." With that, she hugged Mako once again and walked away from the living room and into the kitchen.

As the brothers watched her go, Mako asked.

"You didn't tell her, did you?"

Bolin shook his head sadly.

* * *

The next day, Kiara walked into the court with Bolin and Mako. She sat down in front of the court and stared at the council.

"Kiara…" Councilman Tenzin hesitated as if he didn't agree with their decision. "Since we found out that you killed someone, we immediately jumped to conclusions. I want to say that we are sorry."

Hope lit in Kiara's eyes.

"But! Even if you killed someone for self-defense, you still committed a crime. So we, the council, have decided that you will be banished from Republic City for 3 years."

Bolin jumped onto his feet immediately. "What! That's not fair!"

He stared at her to see her reaction, but Kiara's face was unreadable. Bolin thought he saw many emotions. Hate? Anger? Grief? Whatever it was, Kiara didn't show it.

Kiara got up slowly and stared at the earthbender with much love and grief.

"It's okay, Bo." She turned to the council. "I have no arguments with the decision."

The council looked surprised.

"Well, you have to leave in a week, or there will be consequences."

As Kiara walked outside, Bolin and Mako caught up to her.

"What are you thinking?" Mako asked looking shocked.

"You heard me say it, I accept the decision."

"Yeah, but why?"

"There's no point in arguing, I committed a crime and I'll accept any punishment."

Bolin and Mako stopped walking and stared at Kiara as she walked past them.

* * *

They sat around the dinner table, eating in silence. Bolin suddenly broke the silence.

"Kiara… there's something Mako and I want to tell you."

Kiara looked up at them with curiosity lighting in her eyes.

"Well…" Mako hesitated. "While you were… away… for a month, we ran into someone who offered us a job as pro-benders."

"He also offered us a place to stay," Bolin added. "Even though we already have a house."

Kiara looked down at her food and began to eat again. After another few moments of silence, Kiara looked up again.

"That's great!"

Mako sighed. "He gave us a month to think about it."

"So?"

"No, you don't understand! That month is ending in a week. The same day you're supposed to leave town."

"I don't see the problem here," Kiara said looking confused at them. "With me away from Republic City, you guys need the money to get food and stuff."

Mako stared at Kiara. "So you're ok with this?"

"Of course! I know how much you love pro-bending."

With that, Kiara got up from the table and went into her room.

* * *

Kiara stared out her window and glance at the stars.

"Just when I thought I had people who would stay with me forever." She murmured.

* * *

**Sorry about the delay. I thought I was going to upload but I've been really busy T_T. I'll try to update sometime this week! Anyway, please R&R to tell me what you think and what will Kiara do next! ;)**


	14. Final Farewell

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own LOK it belongs to the creators, Bryan and Mike.**

**I only own my fanfiction**

* * *

Kiara stared out her window and glance at the stars.

"Just when I thought I had people who would stay with me forever." She murmured.

* * *

Bolin felt that the week past by too fast. Kiara would have to leave at midnight. He sighed sadly as he watched her packing.

"That's all you're bringing with you?" He had asked.

"Yeah, but it's more than enough. I have money in here and other stuff that I need." Kiara had answered.

"So… are you going to accept the job?" Kiara asked, snapping Bolin out of his thoughts.

"Maybe," Bolin answered.

Kiara frowned and continued to stare into space in the living room.

"Aren't you going to miss Republic City?" Bolin asked after a few moments.

"Of course! I love it here. It's just… that I can't believe I'm being forced to leave the city."

"Well, you did commit a crime…" He replied.

Kiara shout him an angry look. "It's not my fault! The doctor forced me to turn into a monster and if I didn't do anything, he would've killed me instead! It was self-defense."

Bolin held up his hands in defense. "Okay, ok. Calm down, I get it!"

Kiara rolled her eyes and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Hey, what are we going to do?" Bolin asked.

The waterbender tilted her head to one side. "About what?"

"You know, about… _us_."

Kiara opened her mouth as if she was about to respond before closing it. She shook her head sadly.

"I don't know, Bo, I don't know."

* * *

Kiara was outside in their backyard practicing her waterbending when Bolin came to talk to her.

"Hey Kiara."

She turned around and stared at Bolin.

"Hey."

"Since this will be the last time we'll spend time together, do you want to go out on a date with me?"

Kiara gave a soft smile. "Remember you asked me that before? I was practicing out here too."

"So, will you?"

She nodded.

Bolin smiled. "Great! We'll go at 8."

* * *

Kiara was already outside the house before Bolin was ready. She glanced at the rising full moon along with the stars.

"_Okay, tonight's the full moon. I'll not use waterbending at all tonight."_ She thought while Bolin crept up on her.

"Boo!" He shouted.

Kiara screamed and slapped Bolin with a water whip across the face.

"Ow!" He yelled.

Kiara blinked. "Oh, sorry about that." _"So much for avoiding waterbending…"_ She thought.

* * *

They walked around the city after eating dinner.

"What are we going to do next?" Kiara asked cheerfully.

"Well… remember on our last date, I told you about this tower I wanted to bring you to?" Kiara nodded. "I decided that we can go there instead of going to the park!"

Kiara gave a sweet smile. "I look forward to it, Bo!"

* * *

Once they were there, Kiara stared at the view.

"Wow! This is amazing! I really enjoy looking at the city from tall places but this is the best!"

"I'm really glad you enjoy it, Kiara," Bolin replied with a smile as he looked out at the city.

* * *

After looking at the city for a long time, Kiara looked at the clock on a nearby tower.

"Hey Bo, its 11 o'clock already!"

Bolin snapped out of his thoughts and looked at the clock.

"What?! How long have we been here?"

"Well let's see… we ate dinner at 8 and walked around the city until 9:30. Then we came here right after that so… an hour and thirty minutes."

"Wow…"

"Bo, I had a great time. I'm going to miss you after tonight."

"But you're not going until an hour!"

"I still need to go."

Bolin sighed and said, "Fine, but let's walk one last time back home?"

As they walked back home, Kiara asked.

"Isn't it you're birthday today?"

Bolin smirked. "Took you long enough to remember."

Kiara punched him gently on the arm.

"Well, since we're almost home and I don't really have anything to give you…"

She pulled him in for a kiss. Bolin's eyes widened but he relaxed.

After a few moments later, they broke the kiss.

"Kiara, I have something to say."

Kiara looked at Bolin with curiosity.

"Remember when Mako and I told you about the pro-bending stuff?"

Kiara nodded.

"Well, I've decided that I'm not going. I'm coming with you."

Kiara stared at Bolin as if he announced he was growing wings.

"What?!" She shrieked.

Bolin took a step back in surprise. "I thought you would be glad I'm coming with you?"

Kiara shook her head wildly. "No! If you come with me, you'll be banished too! Mako won't let you and you've always wanted to be a pro-bender, I can't take away your dream!"

Bolin sighed. "But I love you and I can't stand the fact that I can't see you for 3 years!"

"How do you know you _love_ me? We're only 13! Anything can happen in 3 years." Kiara replied with a hint of anger in her voice. "I'm sorry, Bolin, but you're NOT coming with me!"

Bolin stared at her with hurt sparkling in his eyes before he turned around and ran as fast as he could back home. Her anger melted away as Kiara sighed and walked slowly after Bolin.

* * *

By the time she got home, Bolin was already sitting in the living and glared at Kiara when she came in. Kiara sighed and looked at the time. It was 11:45. She would have to leave Republic City in 15 minutes. Kiara gathered her small bag with all the things she needed when she left the city.

"Bolin, I'm leaving now."

The earthbender didn't move, instead he called out. "Mako! Kiara is leaving now!" But there was no response. "Mako?" Bolin called again with still no response.

"He's not here, Bo."

Bolin wiped around to face Kiara. "Where is my brother?" He whispered.

Kiara pointed outside and Bolin rushed out the door. He looked around franticly.

"Where is he? What did you do?!" He shrieked.

Kiara led him to an alley and showed him an earth tent with Mako unconscious in it.

Bolin gasped with relief. "Thank spirits he's safe."

"Bolin, I'm so sorry about what happened. About the date and Mako."

Bolin looked at her eyes and Kiara was surprised to see his eyes were gentle.

"Kiara, it's okay. I'm just relieved that Mako is safe, but what did you do to him?"

The waterbender sighed. "Well, before we went out on the date, Mako told me that instead of pro-bending he decided that both of you would come with me so we'll stay together."

Bolin nodded. "That's what I suggested."

"I told him no, but he insisted. So I took him outside and… kind of… _erased_ his memory of me with my waterbending and now, he is unconscious."

Bolin took a few moments to process in his brain what Kiara just told him. "Wait… what? You ERASED his memory of you? Why?"

"It was the only way to stop him from getting you to agree to follow me out of the city!"

"But… but…" Bolin stammered. "That doesn't mean I'm still not going to follow you!"

Kiara shook her head helplessly. "I'm sorry, Bo, that it has to turn out like this."

Bolin looked up at her in confusion as she suddenly pushed him onto the ground and froze his arms and legs to the ground.

"What are you—?"

Bolin didn't finish his sentence when Kiara waterbended a huge amount of water and encased the top part of his head.

"I also erased the whole cities memory of me."

"Kiara!"

She shook her head and stared at Bolin with sad icy-blue eyes.

"I'm sorry, Bo. This is the only way to stop you from following me. You would have been banished from the city forever for joining me! I couldn't let that happen to you guys! Plus, you've always dreamed of being a pro-bender! Don't let a girl like me take that away from you."

"Kiara! It doesn't matter if it's my dream or not! I'll do anything so that I can be next to you."

Kiara felt a hot tear roll down her face.

"Even if you erase my memory of you, I will always love you. I promise."

Kiara smiled as tears fell from her eyes. Bolin smiled back before suddenly, his eyes went blank and he closed them. She stopped waterbending and let the water fall from the earthbender's head. She bent down and whispered to an unconscious Bolin.

"You may forget me in your memory but never forget me in your heart." With that, she kissed him gently on the lips for a few moments.

Kiara melted the ice away from his arms and legs and settled him gently next to Mako. She hugged Mako for a few moments and kissed him on the cheek before getting up and walked out of the alley. Kiara whistled and Toby ran quickly to her.

"Let's go, Toby," as her pet wolf tried to whip away her tears with his head.

As they began to walk toward the direction out of the city, Kiara glanced at the clock tower as it ticked on 12 o'clock. Kiara smiled and continued to walk. She glanced at the city lights and the stars. Kiara always loved looking at city lights and the stars together. Kiara smiled as she stared at them one last time as the stars shine brightly.

* * *

********Since this is the end to this story, I decided to write a sequel to this story. I'll be posting it tomorrow or Monday. It will be called **_**"Life in Republic City."**_

**Please R&R and tell me what you think about this story and if Kiara will be better off with Bolin or General Iroh II in the next story! ;)**


End file.
